my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hero Academy
The Hero Academy (ヒーローアカデミー, Hīrōakademī ) is a spinoff storyline, primarily focusing on UA Students. The story is set one year before the current My Hero Academia storyline. The story is still in progress and is being written by Takeshi Daiguren on Wattpad. Link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/150382130-the-hero-academia Synopsis Before Izuku Midoriya got into UA, before he inherited One For All, there was already a group of heroes in training. From the eyes of Takeshi Daiguren, watch these students start from square 1, and rise up to become the best heroes UA has to offer. Chapters Chapter 0: Introduction Chapter 1: Origin Chapter 2: Meeting Chapter 3: You Can Chapter 4: Become A Hero Chapter 5: Training Chapter 6: The Day Before Chapter 7: UA Entrance Exam Chapter Summaries Chapter 0: Introduction * Takeshi Daiguren explains who he is and what his quirk is. He says what the entire story is about, how he becomes one of the best heroes in the world. Chapter 1: Origin * Takeshi explains that his parents were killed by a villain. Takeshi is in 7th grade at this time. As he is walking home, he sees a woman being held hostage. Currently, there aren't any heroes to help. The woman being held hostage reminds Takeshi of his mother. Suddenly, Takeshi finds himself running in her direction to save her. Chapter 2: Meeting * Takeshi runs up and is about to deliver a punch when suddenly, All Might arrives and saves the woman and Takeshi. The police reprimand Takeshi for getting in the way and putting his life on the line for no reason. All Might walks up to Takeshi and encourages him, telling him that he should become a hero. Takeshi respectfully declines, saying that he doesn't want to become one, yet still thinks about it. Chapter 3: You Can * Takeshi runs home and when he arrives, his uncle, Daisuke Akatsuki, tells him that he heard about what Takeshi did and that he is proud. He then encourages Takeshi to become a hero. Takeshi then agrees, admitting that he dreams of being a hero. Daisuke then tells Takeshi that he'll train him on his path to become a hero. Chapter 4: Become A Hero * Daisuke tells Takeshi that he comes from the Akatsuki Clan and that since he is a ninja, he'll teach Takeshi ninjutsu. Takeshi feels immense respect for Daisuke, as he is willing to teach him for no reason. Chapter 5: Training * Daisuke clarifies on what he'll teach Takeshi and how little time he has to teach him. The two of them begin to train on how to fight. Chapter 6: The Day Before * The day before the UA Entrance Exam, Takeshi is in school, waiting to leave. While leaving, he sees a friend of his, Tomoko Shimizu. Her quirk is H2O which gives her complete control of water. Later at home, Daisuke tells Takeshi that activating his quirk throughout his whole body will improve his quirk usage. Chapter 7: UA Entrance Exam * Takeshi walks to the UA. At the exam, Takeshi does great. During the practical exam, he meets Homura Akamine, whose quirk allows her to control fire. The two of them temporarily work together in the last minute of the exam. Confident, Akamine says that they'll see each other at UA as students Category:Takeshi Daiguren-Sama Category:Storylines